


The River Dries

by SneaselXRiolu



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Family Member Death, Gen, Word Count: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29290860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneaselXRiolu/pseuds/SneaselXRiolu
Summary: Reynaldo contemplates the destruction of magic.
Relationships: Reynaldo the Bald Pate & Glossaryk
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	The River Dries

Reynaldo had always been a bit of a sad case. Never seen by his father as a person, merely a means to an end when wanting to travel. And despite Reynaldo’s want to be seen. He knew it came to an end. The last checkmark on his current course had a dried little spot that wouldn’t even let him dock his boat. His ears drooped as his mouth opened a bit. He knew that if he went and docked…his fate would be sealed. The river would dry and his use would be over. He would be back with his family.

But to his side, the river split. As it always did with choices. Into a deep dark cave and a deep stoop. Should he choose the course that he knew? Be with his family, but die. Or live and continue on his own?

With a long gulp, he made his choice.


End file.
